Worst fears
by JoMiSm
Summary: Just read it guys. I can't really tell you without spoiling the whole thing. It's clintasha and it's sad... Mostly. Just read. I just spoiled a lot of it right there.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have this whole story planned. Just stick with me, guys. **_

_**disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

* * *

Natasha cheerfully ate her pancakes at the table with the other Avengers. Behind her careful, impenetrable facade was a lot of worry for her partner. He hadn't come back from the mission when he'd been scheduled to. As a matter of fact, he had been gone for a week longer than he was supposed to. No matter what, if the overtime was this long, Clint would contact her.

She had heard nothing.

The Avengers, except Natasha, looked up as someone walked in. An agent of SHIELD, that much was obvious by his uniform. Natasha looked up a moment later, but it was enough for the man to see that her thoughts were somewhere else. His gaze was on Natasha. He was greeted warmly by all of the Avengers except the woman he was so intently staring at.

She read his gaze. Nervousness. Determination. Something else. Sadness? No. Pity.

"No." She whispered. The room quieted down until silence surrounded the staring match between the two. He reached into a pocket, pulling out a letter.

"No!" She pleaded, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Agent Romanoff, I regret to inform yo-"

"No! Please-"

"-That Agent Barton-"

Natasha was on top of him, a knife pressed against his throat, another pinning the letter to the ground, a foot to the left. A flimsy last resort. "Do not Finish that sentence." She growled. It can't be. It simply can not be.

Steve and Tony pulled her off the man. She didn't resist. The man stood, not looking at all shocked at the outcome of his announcement. His face held only pity. "I'm sorry." He said. He turned and walked away, shaking his head at the fact that the best team at SHIELD had just gotten separated.

Steve and Tony released her. She stumbled as her feet hit the ground. The whole team was on their feet. "Natasha..." Said Pepper, touching her shoulder.

That was all it took for her to dissolve into silent tears, falling to the floor. The team stared. Natasha simply does not cry. No amount of pain, no amount of torture, could make her cry. The only exception was when she acted on missions.

And when Phil Coulson died, but no one knows about that except Clint.

Clint. No. He can't be gone. He just can't...

She didn't realize she was whispering through her tears until the team had already heard her. Pepper sat on the floor next to her, wrapping her in a gentle hug.

Why was Pepper hugging her? The only hugs she wanted were from Clint, her Clint. He couldn't be... He must be missing. He has to be MIA. Natasha pushed all of her anger and sadness beneath the denial and hope.

Natasha shoved Pepper away, running from the room on a hopeless mission. For it was true.

Clint Barton was dead.

* * *

_**Do. Not. Kill. Me. I will update ASAP. This will only have three chapters. DON'T WORRY. I DON'T WANT TO BE A SPOILER, JUST KEEP READING. **_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now for chapter 2. Just STAY WITH ME GUYS. **_

* * *

Natasha sat silently. She had failed, or perhaps succeeded. He wasn't MIA. He was definitely dead. A tear slid down her porcelain skin.

Natasha slid closer to the edge of her perch. How could she be expected to go on without her partner? She couldn't. And yet, they still expected her to be hard as stone, cold as ice. But that wasn't possible. Clint had taught her to feel.

She remembered everything they'd been through. Budapest, prominently. That had been her favorite mission.

Then her mind slid to the bad. The horrible things they'd had to do to horrible people. The mission that led up to the Avengers Initiative: For him, New Mexico, for her, Stark tower. Natalie Rushman. She had missed him the whole time and dreaded the entire mission.

And then, later, her interrogation of the Russian mafia. One of the other few times she had been separated from Clint. 'Barton's been compromised,' had been her worst fear at the time. Oh, how she wished that he were only compromised. She would go to the ends of the earth to get him back. But this time, he was confined somewhere too far for her to reach.

No one had seen her leave SHIELD after finding out that he was definitely dead. There was sure to be a search party. Natasha dangled her feet over the edge of her perch.

She was at the top of a bridge, her hair whipping around her face in the wind. She wiped away the tear from her cheek.

"I love you, Clint." She said aloud, her words taken away by the biting wind.

She stood.

She looked down. The water rushed below her, dark in the night. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye." She murmured.

She jumped.

* * *

_**One more chapter. NO, IT'S NOT A FUNERAL. JUST STAY WITH ME.**_

_**JoMiSm **_


	3. Chapter 3

Clint couldn't go to her, he could only watch as she fell through the air in slow motion. Her black outfit blending with the night sky, she was only a smudge of red and white marring the perfect starry blackness.

The water rose up to meet her. He found his voice too late. "TASHA!" He screamed. Passers by on the sidewalk skirted around the crazy looking man, completely oblivious to the suicide that had just taken place.

"Tasha." He whimpered again.

He woke up to Natasha's gentle touch on his shoulder. Their eyes met. Of course. They had both had nightmares, as usual for them. When he had whimpered her name, that was only confirmation.

"I'm here." She whispered. They held each other for a few moments, still terrified from their respective dreams.

Finally, they looked up again. "Ready?" Asked Natasha.

"Ready." Said Clint. They steeled themselves for the teasing of their teammates, the challenges of the day. They walked out into the common area, Natasha already joining in to the banter, pretending her dreams didn't bother her. If only the others knew how much it hurt them.

With a sigh, he plastered on a cocky grin. "What the hell are you doing in my seat, Stark?"

* * *

**_The whole thing was Clint's nightmare. This has been in my head since Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed. _**

**_-JoMiSm _**


End file.
